1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to keratome blades for use in eye surgery and more specifically, to microkeratome blades having an attached blade holder.
2. Description of Related Art
Microkeratome blades are well known in the art, and are typically used to cut corneal tissue. Within the last several years, these blades have typically been used to make a corneal flap during Laser Assisted In-situ Keratomileusis (LASIK).
Typically, these microkeratome blades and blade assemblies are driven across the cornea either in a straight line or arcuate fashion either manually or via a motor. Also, typically the microkeratome blade oscillates in a plane perpendicular to the direction of travel of the blade to help in assisting the cutting of the corneal tissue. The sharpness of the blade is particularly important to ensure that a clean, precise cut of the corneal flap is achieved. It is common that corneal flaps thicknesses between 120 and 200 microns are typically formed. With such a thin layer of corneal tissue being created, it is important that the sharpness and integrity of the blade be maintained throughout the operation.
This includes avoiding damage while inserting the blade into a microkeratome head assembly. To assist the microkeratome user while inserting the blade assembly into a microkeratome cutting head several alternatives have been used. One such method is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,051,009 to Hellenkamp, et al. and is hereby incorporated in its entirety by reference. Hellenkamp, et al. teaches the use of a handle assembly that is threaded into a microkeratome blade assembly. The handle can then be manipulated so that the microkeratome blade slides into the mating slot of the microkeratome cutting head assembly. Once the blade assembly is inserted into the cutting head, the handle assembly is unthreaded from the blade holder. Other methods to insert the blade assembly into the microkeratome cutting head assembly have been the use of forceps or simply a user's fingers.
Because of the tight tolerances needed to hold the blade assembly securely in the cutting head assembly and because the blade is at an obtuse angle relative to the blade holder, damage often occurs to the blade, especially the cutting edge of the blade that is first inserted into the cutting head assembly.
It would therefore be desirable to provide some sort of alignment or guide that would help prevent damage to the blade upon insertion into the cutting head assembly. It also would be convenient if such a blade assembly were to have a handle attached to the blade holder so that any extra handle assembly or instruments to insert the blade assembly into the cutting head assembly can be eliminated.